fanfictiondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Timon
Timon is one of the characters from The Lion King, [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Timon_and_Pumbaa_%28TV_series%29 Timon and Pumbaa], the film's sequel, and its parallel. Timon is the best friend of Pumbaa and the protector of Simba when he was little. Inspired by the idea of having a major predator on their side, he and Pumbaa took Simba in when he collapsed of heat exhaustion after his father's death. He was voiced by Nathan Lane in the trilogy films, Kevin Schon in Timon and Pumbaa and House of Mouse, Quinton Flynn in some of the Timon and Pumbaa episodes, James Arnold Taylor in Kingdom Hearts II, and Bruce Lanoil in the Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety shorts. Personality Timon can be rather selfish and thoughtless at times, but in the end, he has a good heart and is loyal to his friends. Unlike most meerkats, who work constantly, Timon is a lazy daydreamer which results in him being cast out of his colony. His status at the bottom of the food chain means he relies on stronger animals to protect him once he's on his own, and as such he usually looks out for himself, but nonetheless he never abandons his friends in times of trouble and is willing to risk himself for them. He is not as clever as he'd like to think he is, often claiming Pumbaa's good ideas as his own (and seemingly genuinely believing it). He's not incapable of thinking up his own plans though, his greatest moment being the 'Tunnels' plan in The Lion King 1 1/2. Appearances ''The Lion King Timon found Simba along with Pumbaa when Simba succumbed to heat exhaustion. After Pumbaa suggested an adult Simba would make a great bodyguard, he took the idea for his own. When Simba woke up, they taught him their life philosophy, "Hakuna Matata". He also introduced Simba to a diet of bugs to keep Simba from one day eating himself and Pumbaa. They lived happily with Simba, until his childhood friend Nala arrived to search for help. After learning Simba is the king, and that he was going to reclaim his kingdom, Timon was at first doubtful, but when Simba confirmed it, he was exceedingly enthusiastic about it, feeling a great sense of power. When he and Pumbaa see Simba and Nala falling in love, he is regretful about losing Simba, not only as a bodyguard but also as a friend, eventually becoming heartbroken by the whole event. Later that night during a nap, Nala awakens Timon and Pumbaa asking where Simba was. Oblivious to the three, Simba has returned to Pride Rock to reclaims his throne. Fortunately, Rafiki, a mandrill friend of Simba is his father Musfasa, informs the trio by simply saying, "The king, has returned." Timon joins Nala and Pumbaa as they race to meet up with Simba. Eventually doing so, he and Pumbaa danced the hula to distract hyenas so that Simba and Nala could get back into the Pride Lands unnoticed and Simba would have a clear shot at Scar. He and Pumbaa fight off numerous hyenas before he is chased by Banzai into Scar's cave and takes cover in Zazu's cage. Pumbaa rescues him, breaking Zazu free at the same time, and at the films end, Timon decides to stay and live with Pumbaa and Simba at Pride Rock, claiming great praise alongside Simba, Nala, and Pumbaa as heroes of the Pride Lands. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Timon reappears along with Pumbaa as Simba's guardians and uncles of Simba and Nala's new born cub Kiara. Along with Pumbaa, he has moved into Pride Rock and is first shown after the opening song ''He Lives In You. In the sequel, he and Pumbaa acts as Kiara's babysitters and are sent to watch Kiara, under King Simba's strict orders, which strongly annoys her. During the middle of the film, Timon and Pumbaa taught Kovu how to have fun and enjoy himself. Later, during the climatic battle with Zira and her Outsiders, Timon changes his motto from Hakuna Matata to When the going gets tough the tough get Going. ''Later on, their motto is reverted back to Hakuna Matata. The Lion King 1½ It is revealed that Timon chose to leave his colony and find his own home after failing at every job he tries, from digging tunnels to sentry duty. During his journey he meets Rafiki, who tells him to look beyond what he sees (not realising that Timon takes such things literally) and then Pumbaa, who he at first considers a bodyguard, but comes to see as a friend, and is shown passing through the numerous musical sequences and major events of The Lion King on his journey, even getting caught up in the stampede which killed Mufasa. He meets up with Simba and comes to face the responsibilies of parenthood. It is revealed that he actively tried to stop Simba and Nala falling in love rather than merely singing about it. At first, after Simba returns to Pride Rock, Timon does not want to follow, and splits from Pumbaa briefly. But then he meets with Rafiki and comes to understand that if you're alone and unhappy, you cannot have "Hakuna Matata". He follows Pumbaa back to Pride Rock, where he reunites with his Ma and Uncle Max. He then joins the final battle, diverting the hyenas from attacking Simba. He then thinks up a plan involving tunnels to trap the hyenas, stalling them by spinning plates, doing the can-can, breakdancing, and finally in desperation, to Shenzi's disgust and Pumbaa's jaw-dropping speechlessness, proposing to Shenzi. The tunnel trap fails, and Timon dives between Shenzi's legs and breaks the last few supports, completing the trap. Finally, Timon finds a new place for his colony to live and in his Ma's eyes, is a hero. Timon and Pumbaa In the spinoff series, Timon and Pumbaa have many adventures in the jungles of Africa. He and Pumbaa have been to many famous places such as Las Vegas, Paris and Hollywood. Many of Timon actions in the show involves "get rich quick" schemes. In the episode "Once Upon a Timon" some of his back story was revealed. He lived in a Meerkat colony complete with streets, shops and even a princess who Timon had a massive crush on. One day when Timon had guard duty, he left his post to speak with the princess. While he was gone a snake invaded and kidnapped her. Timon was baned and met Pumbaa. Son enough he came across the captive princess and rescued her. He was offered to marry her and get the good life but that would mean leaving Pumbaa. He decided to stay with his pal. In the series, Timon's last name was revealed to be '''Berkowitz'. House of Mouse Timon is a recurring character on the House of Mouse television shows and films. Timon made appearances usually along with Pumbaa, but also with Simba, Rafiki, Nala, Mufasa, Scar, Zazu, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. He often has a comment on a certain performance (most of the time it's rude). In the episode Timon and Pumbaa, Timon and his buddy get into an argument and do not reunite until Pumbaa is embarrassed on stage and Timon backs him up. A recurring gag in the series involves, Timon trying to eat Jiminy Cricket and nearly succeeds until Pumbaa saves him. In "Donald's Pumbaa Prank", Pumbaa is kidnapped by Pete and Timon spends the evening trying to find his friend through the help of the club's staff. Eventually, through the help of Donald Duck, Pumbaa is returned safely. In Mickey's Magical Christmas, Timon and Pumbaa are asked their Christmas wishes. While Pumbaa wants grubs, Timon desires air fresheners for Pumbaa's odor problem. At the end of the film, it is revealed that Timon actually did get an air freshener for Pumbaa. However, Pumbaa was pleased by the gift. ''Hakuna Matata (in the crossover with Digimon) Timon & Pumbaa traveled in the journey in the world, while they meeting to Pain and Panic are two little devils that renounced from the Underworld as Hercules; overthrow Hades, and They meeting to Mushu and Cri-Kee. They traveled to Tokyo in order to meet the young boys and girls and their Digimons. Aladdin Platinum Edition DVD Timon appears briefly in the Virtual Magic Carpet Ride game included on disc 2 of the 2004 ''Aladdin Platinum Edition DVD. He appears as a replacement for Genie to help Aladdin rescue Jasmine. Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Timon is not seen until Simba is seen in the oasis. At this point, Timon looks a little emotional to a degree, noting to Pumbaa: "Look at 'him Pumbaa, look at how he's grown. Why, when I rescued the little guy, he was only this big" and then lowers his hand to level with his knee. He is eventually met by Sora and the gang and teachs them about Hakuna Matata, which means no worries. As he leads a conga line of sorts with him at the lead and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Pumbaa in the back, he chants "Hakuna", while the others respond "Matata". However, this carefree antic is put to a stop by Simba's fight with Nala about going back to the Pride Land. Later, Timon helps the entire group to try and take down Scar, alongside Pumbaa. However, their attempts ultimately fail and they are cornered by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed in a cave, which means it is Sora's responsibility to rescue them. At the end of the First Visit, Timon is present and even delivers the line, after the gateway to the next world has been opened, "Hey! What's with the light show?", which shows other people can see the glow that is seen whenever Sora unlocks another gateway. Second Visit Timon is seen only scarcely, but ultimately helps Simba by telling him to "Live for today". He also gives some good advice before facing the Groundshaker. Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety Timon and Pumbaa star in a series of educational shorts centering steps on living a healthy and/or safe life. Timon however, acts as the example most of the time, not knowing any safety/healthy guidelines. This leads Pumbaa to teach his friend about a certain topic. Many of the episodes begins with Timon and Pumbaa enjoying an activity when Timon demonstrates an act of irresponsibility to his own well-being, which prompts Pumbaa to begin the lesson. Timon can be rather dim-witted in the shorts, following the lines of the television series where it was revealed that Pumbaa was the real brains of the outfit, and Timon would usually just steal his ideas. Disney Parks Timon appears in the Disney parks as a meetable character. He was a very common walk around character who was usually seen with Rafiki. As of 2011, though, he now mostly only appears at Disneyland Paris and very rarely shows up at Walt Disney World and Hong Kong Disneyland. Timon and Pumbaa also appear as mascots for the Disney Parks by hosting for park safety as a good way to help theme park guests figure out what to do and what not to do when being checked by cast members and park security. You can see their images on the posters for the entrances and exists for the park. Disney's Animal Kingdom Timon, along with Pumbaa appears as a mascot or Disney's Animal Kingdom and can be found in numerous areas inside the park. Timon also appears in Mickey's Jingle Jangle Jungle Parade during Christmas time. Festival of The Lion King In the live stage show, Timon is the host and tells tales of The Lion King. In the show Timon along with Simba and Pumbaa host a series of songs and stunts from The Lion King film. Timon is accompanied by a pack of monkeys who preform different stunts and tricks and are a pain in the neck according to Timon. Fantasmic! Timon appears during the bubble montage in Disney Hollywood Studios' version of the show. Timon later reappears riding either the Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie. Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable Timon and Pumbaa are planning on building "Hakuna Matata Lakeside Village Resort" in the jungle by damming the river and draining a nearby watering hole. This prompts Simba to show them another species whose actions have affected the environment for the worse - humans. Wishes Timon and Pumbaa are featured on the Disney Fantasy cruise ship's show about three high school graduates who meet various Disney characters on their biggest adventure ever. Timon and Pumbaa are the first of the characters to be introduced and sings "Hakuna Matata" to teach the kids to loosen up and be carefree when they can. Trivia * In the first Lion King film, Timon is the only character who stands and walks on his back feet (while meerkats normally walk on all four). * It is revealed in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride that Timon is unaware of Scar's death. * Timon, along with Pumbaa, is the most popular character from The Lion King franchise. * Despite the fact that Scar is one of Timon's enemies, they never interact with each other. * In an early script for The Lion King 1 1/2, Timon's digging skills would be just fine and there were four bullies that make him leave. * He has some knowledge about human technology, such as rifles/blowpipes. In Simba's Pride, when he and Pumbaa are cornered by the Outsiders during the battle, Timon jumps on the back of frightened Pumbaa and brandishes his tail like a rifle/blowpipe and points it at the Outsiders, claiming that it's "loaded". The Outsiders foolishly fall for it and run away in fear. This implies that in unseen occasions, humans and the indigenous people with rifles and blowpipes come to Pride Land (possibly as hunters, wildlife rangers, tourists or poachers), otherwise Timon and the Outsiders wouldn't know of rifles. This also imply that they have encounter humans before. ** The television series and the Wild About Safety episodes showcase Timon owning several human items, as well as Pumbaa, even including an iPad. * According the the filmmakers, Timon and Pumbaa were meant to be childhood friends of Simba who stuck with him after his exile from Scar. It was later decided that Timon and Pumbaa were outcast as well to have a better relationship with Simba. * According to the Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety episode "Fire Safety", Timon's address is 500 Buena Vista St. References *http://disney-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Timon Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Living characters Category:African characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Sons Category:Characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Animals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Fan Fiction Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters